grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Bratt
The former playboy and conman who married Skeelan Wheeler. Early Life Born into a middle class family in Leicester from a young age Johnny was into money and women and he had no problem using people to get what he wants. He soon becomes a conman dating a string of women where he would get all of their money before leaving them. He had a reputation of being a 'great lover' but also a rotten scandal. It seems however Johnny Bratt wanted to upgrade to marrying someone for their marry and then even kill her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #39-41 Love Her to Death #39 Tale of Skeelan Wheeler Skeelan Wheeler has been through many boyfriends and never seems to find the right one. However Johnny Bratt after meeting at Ze Pub much to her amazement he asks her for a date and he says yes. She thinks he is very handsome and attractive. While Skeelan is head over heels with Johnny, he is a schemer as this conman knowing how to con the ladies wants to make a killing on this one. He has enlisted the help of Ryan Decony, who murdered his wife and nearly convinced everyone it was accident to do the same to Skeelan after he marries her and gets her to sign a big life insurance police. #40 Tale of Johnny Bratt Johnny ecstatic that his plan is going well, soon proposes to Skeelan. She gladly accepts and the two end up getting married by Gary Robinson at the hospital during a patient consultation much to Dr Keith Brook's annoyance. As they fly out for their honeymoon Johnny gets Skeelan to sign life insurance on the plane. The two soon arrive at their honeymoon which takes place in a creepy mansion. Suddenly the lights go out and there is a scream. It's... #41 Tale of Granny About To Die ... Grannny About To Die! She's just fallen over and looks like as usual she is on the verge of death but she is fine. Skeelan is glad Johnny is there as she feels so safe with him. As she says this he realises he has fallen in love with her and doesn't want to kill her. But with the pact with Ryan Decony, if he doesn't he will. Ryan hears Johnny's doubts and says he will cut out his heart as he believes he has gone soft. Suddenly Granny About To Die appears pretending to be Johnny's new wife. She suddenly dies on queue leading Ryan to believe he can get the insurance money without worrying about a murder and leaves. However she is very much alive as is Skeelan and manages through her act to save their relationship and Skeelan's life for which Johnny is forever grateful. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 Johnny and his wife Skeelan move to Grasmmere Valley in order to live permanently as man and wife. Volume 26 When ''The Fifth Way Cult ''come to Grasmere Valley to try and recruit people into their cult Johnny and Skeelan end up going to the presentation meeting held in town hall which is led by Gary Robinson now known as Archibald since he was part of the cult. Johnny upon hearing the pitch thought it was nothing but a joke and dismissed but the more he dismissed it the more his wife Skeelan was intrigued by it and to his shock and distraught Skeelan decided to join the cult. Upon Del and Jack Jackson's mission to try and free all those in the cult after Lois Star's testimony Johnny Bratt is among the many joining in the rescue attempt wanting to get his wife back. The attempt know becomes messed up with the cult ending up trying to take their life. Among those who managed to commit suicide was Skeelan who died in Johnny Bratt's arms. Understandably Johnny is forever affected by what happened to his wife dying his arms.